Someone To Fall Back On
by RahRazorblade
Summary: Scott and Stiles are a little blind... They just need a little push. (Someone to fall back on - Aly Michalka) Scott/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

_**Stiles**_ _._

 _I Am No Prince. I Am No Saint. I Am Not Anyone's Wildest Dreams, But I Will Stand Behind And Be Someone To Fall Back On._

Stiles watched all the couples around him as he walked down the school hall. Everyone making out left an right.

He sighed deeply as he opened his locker.

He wished he could honestly say he still had Malia, just because he missed the kisses, the sense of security, the all out cuddling they did. But he didn't, he didn't miss her, he just missed the IDEA of her. Of SOMEONE. Always having someone there.

He missed THAT.

He sighed again. Not even noticing when he started singing to himself.

He snapped out of haze when he looked up and saw Scott walking towards him.

He felt as though the world slowed down.

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles jumped as he noticed Scott was right In front of him and he was still staring.

Stiles let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hey buddy. What's going on?"

"Not much. But I need a favour."

Stiles' heart rate went up slightly, causing Scott to give him a slowly worried look.

"Ahh, drank red bull." He lied.

Scott knew he lied, but didn't call him out on it.

"Anyway, you were saying? A favour?"

Scott shook his head slightly.

"Ahh, right. Can you help Liam with control. Like you did with me? Please. I know it's a lot to ask, but I-"

He was cut off.

"Yeah of course, buddy. This afternoon?" He asked. Looking back into his locker to grab his book for first period.

Scott nodded.

"Yeah I was hoping so. Then afterwards. Just me, you, games and pizza? My treat?"

Stiles laughed.

"You know the way to a man's heart." Stiles winked as he walked to his first class.

That afternoon. Liam and stiles stood on the lacrosse field, a sense of déjà vu washed over him as he remembers Scott being in Liam's position.

"So, uh, you've got an anker, right?"

He received a nod from the younger teen.

Stiles licked his lips.

"Okay so this is what we're-"

"When are you gonna tell him?" Liam interrupted.

Stiles was taken back. A frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Liam gave him the 'I'm not dumb' look.

Stiles shook his head.

"He doesn't like me like that, Liam. So I'm not going to throw myself at him."

Liam bit his lip and sighed.

An hour and a half passed quickly. Liam lost control a few times, but gained his control quickly.

"Good job, Liam." He smiled proudly.

Like how one would look at their younger sibling who had done something by them self for the first time.

"Thanks, Stiles." The werewolf smiled back.

As Liam walked away to take a shower, he stopped and turned around.

"You should defiantly tell him."

Stiles' smile faded and he bit his lip.

"I'm always there for him when he needs it. We're best friends. I don't want to ruin that." He whispered.

"But what if he did like you back?" Liam asked.

Stiles looked across the field to the trees that surrounded the school.

"No one thinks of me like that, Liam. No one. I'm not someone's knight in shining armour, okay? Just drop it." He whispered before collecting his bag and running to the car park leaving the young wolf by himself on the field.

Stiles got into his jeep and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Scott.

'Just leaving the school, be there soon.'

He receive a text back a few seconds later.

'Awesome. I'll order the pizza. The usual?'

Stiles smiled at his phone.

'The usual'. He replied before putting the car in reverse and drove out of the car park.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scott**_

 _I'll Be Your Prince. I'll Be Your Saint. I Will Go Crashing Through Fences In Your Name, I Swear I Will. I'll Be Someone To Fall Back On._

"How'd the training go?"

Scott

Scott smiled fondly at his best friend. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched Stiles frail his arms about, telling the story of Liam's success with such enthusiasm. But the loudness didn't bother Scott. Not at all.

He loved when Stiles got excitedly worked up about things. It made him feel happy. It made his Alpha pleased that his pack was happy.

He loved watching Stiles speak enthusiastically. It wasn't often he got to see THIS side of the younger boy. THIS side that wasn't stressing about some new predator in town, who wasn't running for his life. Who lately has been sleeping well, with no new nightmares or sleep walking.

"I love you." Scott said suddenly, not even caring he said it.

Stiles paused, arms in midair.

"What?"

Scott's smile got bigger as he took Stiles' face in his hands.

"I love you." He said again. Smile still in place. He leans down and placed his lips on the short boys.

"Scott." Stiles looked frantically at his best friend's face.

"I know you like me too. You can't deny these keen werewolf senses." He smirked mockingly. Remembering something Stiles once told him at a gay bar.

Stiles's heart and stomach fluttered and his palms started to sweat.

"But-what about our friendship? I don't want to ruin that?" He asked softly.

Scott caressed his cheek once again.

"You'd never ruin anything, Stiles. My wolf loves you. I love you. Your my best friend. My family. My pack. You'll be my prince, I'll be your knight. I swear we'll make it work. I am the Alpha, I'm meant to make my pack happy." He smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Be my mate?" He whispered into Stiles' ear.

Feeling the hesitant nod on his shoulder, he preened.

"You'll be a great mate." He whispered, pulling back.

He rubbed the stray tear from his mate's face.

"Damn that Liam." Stiles chuckled.

Scott nodded.

"Did he give you the 'you've gotta tell him' speech too?"

Stiles laughed and nodded.

"Yeah he did."

"I'm glad he did." Scott said, giving his mate one last kiss before turning back to the TV and un-paused the game.


End file.
